Swordplay and Bubbles
by Derriwynn
Summary: Zelda has fallen in love with the Dark King. Nothing stands in her way except some water, a sword, and an annoying lap-dog. Zelda/Ganondorf LEMON


Zelda dipped below the bubbles of her hot bath, popping her neck, allowing the water to soothe her aching muscles. She had been so tense every day since Ganondorf had taken over her kingdom; it was finally nice to just relax alone with her thoughts.

But her thoughts didn't give her much room to relax. Instead of drifting away into warm bliss, she found her psyche fighting with itself under the guise of a new feeling. Well, she shouldn't call it new; it had been rearing its ugly head for about a month now. But lately, it had gotten much worse.

Ganondorf, the usurper of power in her kingdom, was constantly invading her thoughts. One would have expected these thoughts to be malicious, hateful, or malevolent. But they were not; rather, they were thoughts of friendship, love, and even lust.

Ganondorf had taken a keen interest in the princess since his coup, speaking with her every day for hours at a time while Zant, Ganondorf's annoying pet, bounced happily around Hyrule Castle, dictating ridiculous laws for the lands outside. Ganondorf and Zelda didn't pay the Twili much mind, they were much too enthralled in their own conversations to care about what sort of antics Zant was up to.

Zelda was fascinated by the stories of the old kingdom that Ganondorf told her. He spoke of his people, long gone from Hyrule, who once resided where the Arbiters Grounds stood. They were fierce warriors in their time, breeding the best taught fighters ever seen in Hyrule. He even took it upon himself to teach Zelda the proper ways of the sword, for though she was royalty, she still needed to be able to defend herself.

Zelda let her thoughts drift back to earlier that morning and Ganondorf's little "lesson." Ganondorf was already in the courtyard when Zelda arrived. She watched him for a moment before she let her presence be known. He swung the huge sword in his hands so powerfully, and yet, so gracefully. Zelda stood in awe as he spun, slicing the air as he did so. She glanced down at the dainty sword in her hands. It was difficult enough to wield, she could only imagine what sort of strength it must take to wield a sword ten times its size. After a while of staring at the man before her, Zelda coughed.

Ganondorf turned around to face the beautiful princess. He smiled cheerfully as he motioned for her to come to him. She did so, gracing him with a calm smile.

"Okay, so, have you ever used a sword before?"

Zelda shook her head. Ganondorf nodded.

"It's quite simple really, hold on just a moment."

The Dark King turned away from her as he pulled off his shirt, leaving his bare chest for Zelda to now stare at. She turned the brightest shade of pink, dropping her face into her hands momentarily before he turned back around. His dark muscles shimmered in the sunlight. Zelda was certain she felt drool pooling at the corner of her mouth. Before she realized anything had happened, she felt Ganondorf's hand at her waist, guiding her stance into the proper fighting position. Zelda trembled a bit as he leaned her forward like a puppet, pulling her strings to make her dance.

"Now, swing out with the sword." His hand was still on her hip as she drew the sword back and swung forward. She had more power in her body than she knew, and Ganondorf was seeing to it that she learned how to tap into it and use it.

"Good job. Now, let's work on blocking." His hand left her side as he hefted his sword over his shoulder, taking a few steps back from the princess, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Come at me." Zelda quirked an eyebrow but did as she was told. After a few moments of blocking blows, Ganondorf ended up behind her, shoving his sword between her arms, knocking her sword out of her grip. She growled as his arms encircled her, catching her wrists and holding them high above her head.

"Never lose your concentration, my dear. The moment you do will be the moment your foe pounces on you." Zelda felt his lips grazing her ear as he bent close to her. She shook slightly as his right hand descended down the length of her neck, his left hand still holding her captured wrists. She turned her head slightly toward him, their faces mere inches away. She leaned into his body, but as she did so, a moblin appeared, needing to speak urgently with Ganondorf.

Ganondorf sighed as he picked up his shirt, following the moblin back to the eastern gates. He turned around and waved at Zelda, eliciting a blush from the young woman. Zelda walked back to her room, entirely flustered, sore, and pondering Ganondorf's actions.

Had he really almost kissed her? This thought plagued her as she stripped down and plopped into the soapy water. This thought was still on her mind as she lay submerged in the bubbles of the huge tub. Just as she was about to shove this thought out of her mind for the night, Ganondorf burst through the door of her room. She was snapped out of her thoughts, sinking below the bubbles to prevent further embarrassment.

"G…Ganondorf? W…What do you want?" His train of thought shot out the window as soon as he realized her position. He quickly averted his eyes, turning his back to her before he did something he would regret.

"I…I just came here to…to…" He heard water splash behind him. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned around. Zelda was standing so close to him with only a towel wrapped around her voluptuous curves. He swallowed hard.

"I just…I came here to…to…"

"To what, Ganondorf?" The princess met his eyes, bright blue orbs staring into sunset ones.

"To…give you this" Ganondorf pulled Zelda close to him, her entire body still heated from the water. His mouth slowly descended toward hers until…the door behind them flew open. Zelda shrieked while Ganondorf growled in frustration. Zant bounded into the room like a puppy running to its master.

"Doesn't anybody ever knock?!" The Hylian yelled.

"I just wanted to tell you I have made a decision to…" Zant's monologue was cut short as he found himself flying through the air, crashing into the wall outside Zelda's bedroom.

Ganondorf stomped over to the door, locking it with both bolts and magic before he turned to face the princess who had demolished into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. He gave her a smirk.

"Think that's funny do you?"

Zelda shook from laughter and nodded her head emphatically. Ganondorf slowly advanced toward her, like a cat stalking a mouse. A mouse that just happened to have seen the funniest sight in the world. With every step toward her he took, Zelda stepped back, still giggling, until she felt the floor disappear. She had fallen backward into the in-ground tub. She sputtered as Ganondorf laughed. Zelda glared at him for a moment before she reached up, grabbed a hold of his armor, and pulled him forcefully into the tub with her. Her strength surprised both of them because she was around 5'7" and all of 130lbs soaking wet, while he was 6'9" and 300lbs of pure muscle without the 60lb armor.

Ganondorf coughed as the young woman next to him burst into another fit of giggles. Ganondorf quirked an eyebrow at her, pulling her close once more. With a quick flick of his fingers, the towel that was securely wrapped around the princess fell into the water. Ganondorf smirked as the princess blushed, trying to cover herself to no avail. He chuckled, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head for the second time that day. He looked her over, taking note of how beautiful every part of her body was before he dipped his head, whispering against her lips.

"I believe I still have something to give you" murmured Ganondorf as he softly pressed his lips to hers. She collapsed against his body, clinging to him in the water. The kiss became deeper as his hands ran down her back, taking all she was willing to give him. She pulled back for a second to ask him a question.

"Ganondorf…what do you want of me?" He smiled, tipping her chin up.

"I wish you to be my wife, Zelda. You're the only person I'm close to, and I've fallen in love with you."

Zelda's rosy lips formed a beautiful smile. She pulled at his armor, trying to divest him as best she could without his help. He got the rest of his armor off as she tugged at his shirt, making him lift his arms so she could touch his tan, smooth skin. He kissed her again before he dipped his hand into the tub, instantly making more hot water and bubbles appear. Zelda laughed, running her hands up and down his arms.

He took her hands in his.

"Do you want this, Zelda? Do you want me to make love to you?" The princess gulped, nodding her head in anticipation.

"I love you, Ganondorf. Take me, please?" The Dark King smiled, kissing her fingertips before nuzzling the sensitive skin of her neck. She gasped as he appeared behind her, removing the rest of his clothing before taking her in his arms again, kissing a path to her shoulders. She lulled her head to the side as his hands found their way to her chest, kneading the soft flesh there.

"Oh goddesses" he heard Zelda murmur. He turned her to face him, kissing her deeply as his hands roamed her body. She pushed him back into the water, giggling as soap suds floated atop his red hair. He grinned playfully at her, splashing her with water as she squealed in protest. She dumped a handful of water on top of his head, laughing hysterically as his hair plastered to his face. He looked like a soaking wet lion. Zelda laughed again as she was pulled down on top of him, only to have a handful of water and bubbles dumped on her light brown locks.

The laughter stopped as Ganondorf pressed his lips to her collarbone, eliciting a moan from the princess as she caught her fingers in his hair. His kisses travelled further south until he reached her chest, circling his tongue over the most sensitive area. She gasped loudly, arching against him, her fingers sliding through his soaking locks as his arms pulled her back forward against his hard body. His kisses travelled up her neck, over her jaw, and over to her ear. She moaned as he sucked on her earlobe, grinning as he realized this was one of her most sensitive areas.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as he continued his sweet assault on her body, moving his hand below the water to test how ready her body was. He pushed two fingers inside of her, eliciting both a pained groan and a breathy plea from the princess. He tore his mouth away from hers for a moment.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise it won't last long." Zelda nodded for him to go ahead. He took her lips with his, grasping her hips and pulling her down on top of him. She shook against him as he filled her completely, tears running down her face. But the pain was over in an instant, replaced by an indescribable feeling. Cautiously Ganondorf moved inside her a little bit, groaning as her walls gripped him tightly. She gasped at the slight movement, pushing her hips down against his body and crying out in pleasure. He smiled up at her as he took her hips and again pushed up as she slammed down on him. The water made things more interesting, splashing about them with each of his thrusts. He took her lips with his again, kissing her deeply with every profound movement.

A feeling Zelda was not familiar with suddenly shot through her, causing her to shudder on top of Ganondorf. He growled against her neck as he became less controlled, giving in to his body's desires. Zelda began trembling more with each of his movements. She was close and so was he. Suddenly he angled her hips a bit differently, hitting her sweet spot each time he thrust up, water splashing over both of them. She convulsed hard around him, screaming his name as her world fell apart. He growled against her neck one more time before waves of pleasure overtook him as well.

Zelda slumped against his chest, little tremors still wracking her body. He breathed hard, running his hands soothingly up and down her back.

"I love you, Zelda." She looked up at him, giving him a worn out smile. Slowly she dragged herself off of him and out of the tub. He followed suit, taking a big fluffy towel and wrapping them both in it. She was pressed against his chest again and she loved it. He gently picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down. She reached her hand up to him as he lie down next to her, pulling the covers over them as she pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Ganondorf, promise me you won't leave me?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you Zelda, I love you now and forever." She gave him a sleepy grin.

"I love you too, my Gannybear." He laughed against her hair.

"Gannybear huh? I like that, Zelliekins." She giggled briefly before cuddling close to him as sleep took them both.


End file.
